A Need
by RavensWing405
Summary: A quick little story. First ever story feel free to review it!


A need

"I'm here to fix your hard drive, ma'am." Horatio walked through the office door and approached the desk where Calleigh sat. The office cooling system was working a little too well and he could see her nipples, standing out against her thin white shirt. Swiveling her chair, she stood up to greet him and allow him access to her chair.

"I didn't realize your department stayed so late to help. I think everyone else is gone. It's just us." Calleigh studied his lean frame as he moved toward her desk; long legs, broad shoulders, long lashes and hazel eyes. She felt herself getting wetter under her office attire. Stepping aside, she motioned to her computer on the desk.

Horatio brushed against her as he sat in the chair. After appraising the situation for a moment, he reached out and pushed the power button on the front of the computer. Instantly, the monitor came to life, loading up. "It seems there was a 'power problem', ma'am. But I think it's fixed now. I should probably stay for a few minutes so it doesn't happen again. Why don't you try and login for me?"

Leaning over his shoulder, she brought her arms around him and entered her password on the keyboard. Her breasts were pressed against his back, warm and soft. "No peeking at my password, its top secret," she quietly whispered in his ear, her breath hot on his skin. Resting her chin on his shoulder, she watched her screen bring up the backdrop on her screen, a picture of her and Horatio at last month's Christmas party.

"Now it's time to talk about payment. The company has a new policy about after hour service. We're going to have to start charging people due to high demand." Horatio spun the chair around to face Calleigh, pulling her into his lap. "How are you going to repay your debt to me?" His voice had dropped to a husky whisper, eyes dark with passion.

Straddling his lap, Calleigh pushed her skirt up a little higher to inch closer to his hips. "I didn't bring my check book to work with me today. I guess I'll have to work it off. Did you need me to wash dishes? " She angled her head to nibble his ear and neck, leaving a hot wet trail and she made her way to his mouth. "Maybe I could work the phone at the help desk, working service calls." She ran her tongue across his bottom lip, feeling him tensing beneath her.

"The only thing that needs service around here is me," remarked Horatio, capturing her mouth in a passionate kiss. Sliding his hands up, he unbuttoned her silk shirt, exposing her bare skin. He cupped her breasts, rolling the nipples between his fingers as she arched her back in a feline fashion. "No bra? Were you expecting someone?" asked Horatio, sliding one hand up her thigh to the edge of her skirt.

"No. Just you," breathed Calleigh, lost in the sensations that had overtaken her. Horatio pushed her skirt up further, exposing her soft thighs and a small tuff of hair between them.

"No underwear, either. Hmm, very naughty" Horatio inserted a finger and then another one. He rubbed lazy circles on her clit, hot and engorged by his ministrations. As she writhed against him, his cock was getting harder and harder, aching to be encased in her wetness, tight and warm.

Suddenly Calleigh began to shudder, eyes closed in pure pleasure. She rode out her climax against his hand, grinding against him. She leaned her forehead against his, looking into his eyes; his beautiful eyes that seemed to be ever changing in color, reflecting his every emotion.

"That was fast. Did you start without me?" Horatio wrapped his arms around her, placing small kisses on her jaw line and neck. He shifted his hips in the chair, pressing his rock hard erection against her.

"That's my secret. It's a good thing you weren't any later." Calleigh smiled at him, beaming from her orgasm. Unbuckling his belt, she slid his zipper down to expose his silk boxers, straining to contain him.

"You never told me how I could repay you." Standing over him, she pulled his pants and boxers down in one movement. After kicking off his shoes, he pushed the clothing off into a pile on the floor.

"You already did. However, there's an additional after hours fee that's still outstanding." Horatio took her hand, bringing her closer to him.

"Tell me how you want me to repay you. What do you want me to do for you?"

"Bend over the desk for me, lover and spread your lovely legs for me."

With a mischievous smile, Calleigh turned from him and stepped up to the desk, placing her palms flat on the surface. Horatio grabbed her hips and pushed into her. He was so hard, still excited from lunch when Calleigh had massaged him under the table, unbeknownst to their co workers. He had offered to pay for everyone's lunch so they would walk out before him and not see the fruits of her labor.

His hands moved down to stimulate her again. He loved to feel her coming around him, her muscles clamping down on him, milking his cock of its seed. Using one hand to spread her lips, he began rubbing with the other, all the time thrusting into her. He could feel it building within him, the need to pound into her and sweet release.

Suddenly, Calleigh was moaning and whispering his name, her head thrown back, thick auburn hair trailing across her creamy back. Horatio felt her hair brush his face, the lightest tickle against his skin. Closing his eyes, he felt his orgasm overtake him. He thrust into her, coming deeply within her warmth.

"Anytime you have need of service again, please feel free to give me a call, ma'am."


End file.
